yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
EP054
, , and is the 54th episode of the Yo-kai Watch anime series. It was broadcasted in Japan on January 30, 2015, and in the United States on December 28, 2016. Summary After Nate loses his soccer ball and finds it, he discovers the Old Lady Dreamer who tells them her dream based on the traditional story of Princess Kaguya. Nate tries to get a rare Emporor Krills figure from a gasha machine and keeps cranking until he meets Yo-kai Gutsy Bones. One day, people end up with stylish hairdos, thanks to Yo-kai Furdinand. Plot Old Lady Dream Theater: Act I At a park, Nate, Bear and Eddie are playing with a soccer ball at a park while Komasan watches them on the jungle gym. Nate mistakenly kicks the soccer ball over the bush and Bear asks him to get it back. While Nate walks over to the other side of the park, Komasan decides to come along with him to get the ball back. When they get to the other side, they find an house with an old lady living there. As Nate gets the ball, they both notice a book which is a dream journal based on the story of Princess Kaguya (In the original, it was just a storybook). The old lady offers them for the story to be read, with Nate rejecting the offer and Komasan accepting it, as he likes to listen to stories. Before Nate gets back to his soccer practice, the old lady points at Nate, forcing him to listen to her story. In the story, the old lady explains about an elderly couple (with Nate and Jibanyan portraying as them) that lived in a traditional Japanese house, until they found a glowing bamboo shoot. Jibanyan decides to cut it open instantly, while they accidentally cut Whisper (who was inside) in half. Soon, they both find another glowing bamboo shoot and Nate reminds Jibanyan to be more careful while Jibanyan carelessly cuts the bamboo shoot (and Whisper) in half. Afterwards, they find yet another bamboo shoot (with a line to cut it open) with only for Jibanyan to get a bigger axe and slice it carelessly. While Whisper was unharmed, he was instantly diced in multiple places before he put himself back together. As the years went by, Nate and Jibanyan raised the baby Whisper into an adult. It was until Whisper had a secret to share with them, who turned out to be from the Moon. Nate and Jibanyan wanted them both to stay, but Whisper wanted to go back to the moon. While the couple decided to let them go, Komasan shows up unexpectedly in the story, and gives Whisper a space helmet. The old lady explained that they wanted to make Whisper into an astronaut by sending him to a space training center. After he trained by learning to be a pilot, diver and taking multiple space simulation tests, Whisper was finally chosen as an astronaut to fly to the moon. When rocket had taken off, they all saluted to Whisper while the old lady did it for herself. After the story had ended, Nate thought it was weird while Komasan liked it. Before Komasan asks Nate to tell her another story, Nate disapproves of that idea. Yo-kai Gutsy Bones Yo-kai Furdinand Debuts Yo-kai * Gutsy Bones * Furdinand Characters Humans * Nate/Old Man * Bear * Eddie * Katie * Old Lady Dreamer Yo-kai * Whisper * Jibanyan/Old Lady * Furdinand * Komasan * Gutsy Bones * Happierre * Dismarelda * Roughraff * Blazion Trivia * This is the second debut of a Boss Yo-kai. * Jibanyan's appearance after being inspirited by Furdinand resembles Oscar François de Jarjayes from the 1976 anime Berusaiyu no Bara. * This episode features a line that got lost in translation; Jibanyan, Whisper and Komasan rarely say their verbal tics in the English dub, or in any other piece of media. Dub Differences *The Old Lady Dream Theater received some changes when it got dubbed: **The title card for the segment is completely different from the Japanese version, looking more like something out of a film. **While the segments were mostly rewritten for the dub, the folk stories are intact. **The lady simply told folk stories in the original while in the dub, she has had dreams based on the stories themselves. **The books showcasing the stories have "JOURNAL" painted over the Japanese text. *The outtakes based on Nate and Jibanyan trying to cut the glow bamboo shoot properly was replaced with text like "The Dream Continues...". *Whifusaa was changed to Justin Whiesper in the dub, even though the real-life artist himself never had hair stylised like that. *The Space Wars logo on the gacha machine was removed. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 2 Dub episodes